


Don't Stop

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of Christmas OTPs [8]
Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Belliott, Christmas!fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau and Elliott go Christmas shopping and then it turns into something more once they get back to Elliott's apartment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

Beau and Elliott are walking through Target five days before Christmas attempting to get their holiday shopping done. They should've started earlier (Elliott knows this quite well), but as usual, the both of them had always come up with clever excuses not to do it. One excuse that Elliott had was even downright pathetic (he had been too busy looking up to see what the weather was doing). But it didn't matter why they were shopping on December 20th, the only thing that did matter is that they got it done.

And, well, that's seeming impossible at the moment.

"Okay, who's next on the list?" Elliott asks Beau, steering the red cart out of the electronics section.

"Um, Denis. He mentioned once that he used to like Power Rangers or something when he was a kid but I don't think that helps us much," he replies as he looks over a handwritten list of names and gift ideas that Elliott had jotted down quickly in the car while they drove to the store. 

"Let's just get everyone gift cards and call it a day, Jesus Christ," Elliott whines as he has to swerve the cart around a group of kids that are playing in the middle of the floor. "I just want to go to bed…"

"Why are you so tired today? It's only like, four in the afternoon," he says as they walk down an aisle of CDs. He pockets the list and takes the basket from Elliott and walks with it himself.

"I don't know, does it matter?" Elliott replies. But the truth is, he just really doesn't like shopping. Maybe it's because his mother took him on way too many long shopping trips when he was a kid - but he just never has liked it. 

"Well, I'm just trying to make sure you're okay, that's all. Hey - do you think Denis would like a One Direction CD? I think he'd love it! I'd love it," he jokes, picking up Made in the A.M. and flipping it over. Elliott grabs the album from his hands and puts it back on the shelf - shooting him a glare.  
"Stop fucking around, would you? Let's get him a gift card and get on with it. We just met the guy, anyways."  
"You know what? I'll call Ben and ask him what he likes!" he exclaims, as if Elliott hadn't just snapped at him. Twenty minutes later (and several eye rolls later as well), Beau gets off the phone with a huge grin on his face. "He likes to cook! I know exactly what we're getting that little guy now… Follow me."

Kitchen aid mixer for Denis, Star Wars trilogy DVD set for Matt (Elliott had actually wanted that one), several Wii games for Jared, and now they're almost done. The only gift left to get was Eric's and he was always one of the easiest to shop for - just get him something for his dog and you're set. Elliott is dragging his feet behind Beau, feeling worse than ever as they walk to the pet section of the store. Beau is ahead of him, pushing the basket and singing along to the Christmas songs playing over the speakers.  
"RUDOLPH THE RED NOSED REINDEER! HAD A VERY SHINEY NOSEE!" he screams, causing Elliott to close his eyes in embarrassment.  
"Would you stop it, Beau? People are starting to stare," he hisses, but Beau either doesn't hear him (which is the most likely conclusion) or flat out ignores him, because he continues.

"AND IF YOU EVER SAW HIM! YOU WOULD EVEN SAY IT GLOWS!"

"I said stop," Elliott snaps again, walking ahead of him and then grabbing several dog toys off the shelf. "Okay, we're good - let's go."

"We can't go yet!" Beau exclaims, looking at Elliott as through he had just grown a set of antlers. "We've got to get a tree!"

"Why the hell do we need a tree?" he asks, following Beau's quick pace towards the Christmas decorations.

"Because I noticed you don't have one in your apartment, and you need one. Think of it as part of my gift to you," he says, stopping in front of the setup of several trees. Even though Elliott is in quite a sour mood, the fact that Beau is wanting to get him a Christmas tree is making him feel a bit better. "Ooh, I like the white one," he says, pointing to a partially pretty one - a pre-lit white tree covered in blue ornaments. "Do you like it, too?" 

"It's nice, yeah, but I don't need one, honestly, Beau," he says as they walk around, Beau ignoring his pleas.

"Or maybe the pink…"  
"Not the pink," he immediately says, deciding that if he had no choice but to get one it was at least going to be a color that he liked. "How about a regular green one? That would probably look best in my living room." 

"Look, you go ahead and go to the checkout - I'm going to pick out a couple more things, okay?" Beau says, and Elliott is more than willing to oblige. He goes - not even asking what he's getting. To be completely honest he wouldn't even care if he bought an orange Christmas tree, he just wants to go home.

He gets into the car, Beau arriving thirty minutes later with another cartful of things, loading it into the back.

"What the fuck did you just buy?" Elliott asks once he's inside.

"Hm? Oh, just your gifts."  
"What do you mean 'my gifts'? You've got a ton of stuff you just put back there!"

"Well, the Christmas tree is taking up a lot of the space, I'll admit that…"

"Look, you didn't have to get me any of what you just got-"

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. Now, when we get to your place you can't look in a lot of the bags so I'll carry in everything - you just find the wrapping paper and bows."

"Fine with me."

***

Three and a half hours later and the two of them have wrapped everyone's gifts, and put up the new Christmas tree that Beau bought him in the corner of his living room. It was a tall, pre-lit green one, and Beau had bought a set of blue ornaments to go on it. Elliott has to admit he likes it a lot, and is enjoying their time together so much that he doesn't even feel tired anymore. Elliott plops himself onto the couch and gazes admiringly at the tree, complete with the wrapped gifts underneath. Beau is standing beside him, looking at it too.  
"I still need to wrap yours," he says as he sits beside him, the couch dipping down slightly and bringing Elliott closer towards him, close enough to where their legs touch and it makes his heart skip a beat.

Maybe it's the crippling exhaustion that makes him do it, or maybe it's just the thing he's always wanted to do, but he leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

"I don't need anything else but you sitting next to me, and I really don't care how cheesy that just sounded because it's fucking true," he says before leaning his head on Beau's shoulder. "You're the best friend a guy could ever ask for."

"Don't look at me because I'm starting to cry," he says, and Elliott laughs at it, but then realizes he is and he looks up in shock.

"Dude, I don't like you that much," he says, and Beau flips him off. "Okay, maybe I do. Wanna get down and dirty in the bedroom?"

"Shut up," he snaps, using the back of his palm to wipe the stray tears from underneath his eyes. "You ruined the moment, great job."

"No problem," he replies, and Beau puts an arm around his shoulders.

"You're going to love your gifts, you know," Beau says after a while of them sitting in comfortable silence. "I wish I could give them to you now."

"I'm sure I will. You always seem to spoil me at every chance you get. In fact, I'm sort of wondering if you have some sort of crush on me or something. Do you?"

"Me? Crush on you? Never," he replies. 

"Liar," Elliott says, smirking. 

"I'm not lying!"

"Okay, then don't blush after I do this."

"Do what-" Beau is asking, but he doesn't really get time to finish saying it, though, because Elliott's lips are on his and he's kissing him. His hands are on both sides of his face, and it lasts a lot longer than just a peck. It's more than that - it's borderline make out even, but Elliott pulls away, lips pinker than they were before, and looks at Beau as if expecting something. 

Beau has no idea what to say, but his cheeks are stained red and his head is spinning. 

"That. Holy shit I don't think I've ever seen you blush like this," Elliott laughs. "Dude, are you okay? You're not saying anything…"

"I'm, uh, fine. Just, dazed - that's all…"

Elliott sits there in a daze too. He hadn't expected it, but something about kissing Beau sent his senses into overdrive as well. It felt right, for some reason, and no part of it felt like he shouldn't be doing it. And it's almost as if he wants to do it again, telling himself that it can't hurt anything to try again, can it?

So he does.

Beau doesn't push him away, either. No, this time, he kisses back. Elliott hadn't realized he was holding his breath until they stop kissing long enough for Beau to pull him on top of his lap.

"I don't know what we're doing, but I don't want to stop," Beau gasps when their lips meet again. Elliott agrees silently, pouring himself into him. 

"Don't stop…"


End file.
